


If you get this message

by Septic_Onna_Iplier



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Slow Build Thriller, Slow Romance, will probably add more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic_Onna_Iplier/pseuds/Septic_Onna_Iplier
Summary: Amanda and Leigh find a suspicious cabin in the woods on their way home. They also find some tapes with THEIR voices on them. What will happen if they stay there?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	If you get this message

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a lot better at writing short stories, so I hope this is somewhat good...

The wind gently blows against the backs of the two girls in the woods, Leigh and Amanda their names. One was very tall and blonde, the other much shorter and brunette. The latter of the two girls walks slightly ahead of the other, surprisingly fast for someone with such short legs. She keeps turning on her heel to talk to the girl behind her, walking backwards, head whipping occasionally to the side to make sure she wasn’t about to trip over anything-the last thing she needed was a broken neck.   
Her friend-Amanda-didn’t quite seem interested in conversation at the moment, so she turns on her heel and continues walking front-facing. But she is stopped when her foot catches something sticking out of the ground, and she is sent sprawling out on the ground like a starfish. Amanda helps her to her feet, repressing the urge to laugh. “Leigh, are you okay?” “Yes, but I tripped over…whatever that is.” 

Amanda follows Leigh’s outstretched hand to where she was pointing and sees the corner of what looked like a shoebox poking out amongst the red and yellow leaves. The two girls go over to investigate, and indeed come up with a dark blue shoebox, old and soggy. Amanda figured that whatever the box held couldn’t be of very much value, but Leigh had a different view, and was urging her on excitedly to open it. Amada rolls her eyes at her friend’s enthusiasm, but opens the box to discover a tape recorder and two tapes wrapped up in a sandwich baggie.   
There is also a small gold key on a chain, like a necklace. Leigh reaches in, and grabs out the recorder, pops it open. It’s empty, so she puts in one of the tapes at random, making sure it’s on the A side before hitting play. There is static for a moment, before a very familiar female voice comes from the speaker, startling her, and she almost drops it, but manages to keep ahold of it in the end. But just barely. 

“Okay, tape number one. Start date- October 28th, 2015. Leigh Grammar speaking, with accomplice Amanda Jenkins. We are currently lost in the woods, and it’s dark now, but we found this cabin, so that’s nice. The door was unlocked, and nobody seemed to live here, so we decided we would just crash here until morning, and then go about our business. But then we found this box with all these tapes and stuff, completely unused. So, we figured we would have some fun.   
This place is unfurnished, so we’ll have to sleep on the floor, with only our clothes and each other for warmth. But that’s ok. I mean, Amanda isn’t super happy about it, but what else is new? It will be cool, like we are wilderness explorers or something. There’s even a couple apples and granola bars, and a couple bottles of water in here, so that’s cool.   
Anyway, I’m going to stop recording for now and go to sleep. Goodnight!” 

October 28th, that was today. Her last name was Grammar, and Amanda’s last name was Jenkins. She looks to her friend for explanation, but she is unable to provide one, which in itself was, well it was terrifying to say the least. Amanda always had something to say, if not for a conversation than to calm Leigh down whenever something strange would happen, with all her reasoning and logic.   
But the only thing she says is “We should probably get going.” Her eyes trailing over Leigh’s head. Leigh whips around, curls bouncing, and sees that the sun is beginning to set. She feels a flicker of panic in her throat. Her parents were out of town for the week, visiting her sickly grandmother, and Amanda’s parents didn’t give a crap where she was, how late she was out. They wouldn’t notice if she didn’t come home. If they got lost in these woods, or if something happened to them, nobody would find out until well after it was too late.   
Leigh stands up and brings the tapes with her, and she and Amanda start walking, they key left in the box on the ground, glittering in the dying sun.   
..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..  
“Okay, so this is creepy. Amanda and I woke up this morning. And uh, all the doors were locked, the windows are all boarded up. There is like, no way out of here, and Amanda is kind of freaking out. And that is very troubling. I’m going to try the door again. (Shake, shake. BANG) yeah, it’s not opening anytime soon. I’m going to stop recording now and try to find some other way out. Until next time, listener.”   
..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..--..__..  
Leigh looks around, panicked. It was a lot darker than she initially thought, and instead of clearing out, these woods just seemed to get thicker and thicker. In an attempt to soothe her nerves, she starts the next tape. Once it starts though, she begins questioning whether that was a good idea.   
“Please, stop crying,” a very familiar sounding female voice. “Stop crying, it won’t do anything but dehydrate you.”   
There is a sound like a sniffle, another high-pitched whine, and then silence. Silence that stretches for a moment, and then it replaced by that oddly familiar voice. “Ok, uh, recording number…”   
“Three,” a raspy voice says in the background. “Recording number three.”   
“Thanks. Recording number three. Start date- November 7th, 2015. I think that’s the date.   
uhm, usually Leigh would have been recording, but as you might be able to hear, she’s not really able to do that today, so it’s Amanda today. We’re on side A of our last tape. We ran out of supplies eight days ago. I wonder if it’s a sign.   
I’m not sure how much longer we have…Leigh can barely stay awake. I- “ 

The voice catches, pauses. Leigh can hear the person recording breathing slow and labored, as if trying to keep from letting out a sob. “I hope Leigh goes soon. I…I know how selfish that sounds, but it’s true. I hate having to see her suffer like this, and let’s face it. Even if we do somehow find a way out of this cabin, we still have to find our way out of these woods. Neither of us are going to make it.   
I have to go for now, dear listener. Leigh just fell asleep. I need to make sure she is still…”   
The voice fades, but Leigh can easily follow the speaker’s train of thought. “I should probably try and get some rest, too. If I wake I in the morning, I promise I’ll record some more. If not, you know what happened. Goodnight.”   
The tape clicks over and ends, and Leigh’s heart sinks as she sees a blurry looming shape in the distance, fuzzy and unreal. The closer they get though, the clearer the shape becomes. She knows exactly what she’s looking at, but she can’t seem to find a voice to acknowledge her discovery. But that’s okay, because Amanda is there, and Amanda always has something to say. 

“Leigh, that’s a cabin,” she says and tugs at the sleeve of her sweater.   
Leigh reaches down without really thinking about it and closes her hand around Amanda’s. She felt a weird compulsion to go into that cabin, to yank open the door, stretch out on the floor, and fall asleep. 

After all, the tapes couldn’t be real, could they? That kind of thing only ever happens in movies, after all. How dangerous could it be?


End file.
